Que rien n'est facile dans la vie
by Sweet Princess Cullen Malfoy
Summary: Summary: -Nunca fui quien creía ser, nada era lo que creía. Mi vida dio un giro de 180º y yo solo puedo ver como todo se vuelve confuso. -La vida nunca es estable, nunca es fácil. Acostúmbrate…


**_Que rien n'est facile dans la vie_**

**D**iscalime**r:**Nada es mio si no de J. K. Rowling, A excepcion de Alexander y Daniela.

Summary: 

_**-Nunca fui quien creía ser, nada era lo que creía. Mi vida dio un giro de 180º y yo solo puedo ver como todo se vuelve confuso. **_

_**-La vida nunca es estable, nunca es fácil. Acostúmbrate…**_

_**Capitulo Uno: **__Nuevo Colegio… De vuelta a Hogwarts_

_**Daniela`s Pov**_

**Flash Back**

… _Él cumplió su parte del trato, yo la mía. Me acerque a el y le entregue la preciada joya que él buscaba y sin mas me retire. No había marcha atrás… ya no._

_Los cambios que se produjeron en mi no los note hasta que me acerque a una lago que estaba cerca de ahí. Mi pelo había crecido hasta mis caderas, mis ojos seguían siendo color chocolate, solo que ahora tenían pequeños destellos rojizos y mi piel, que era bronceada, ahora era muy pálida._

_No se como explicaría mi nuevo "Look" en casa, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que cumpliré mi objetivo… Lo cumpliré así sea lo ultimo que haga… _

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¿Qué opina usted señorita Sladek?- Estando tan sumida en mis recuerdos no me di cuenta de lo que hablaban Alexander y la profesora McGonagall. Subí mi rostro para mirarles.

- Para serle sincera profesora no se de que hablan.- Claro esta de que lo que hablaban segundos atrás me importa muy poco, pero jamás le respondería de esa forma a la Directora.

- Tengo entendido que Usted quiere ingresar a séptimo año junto con el Señor Cinstit…- Decidí interrumpirla un momento para aclarar ese punto, luego le preguntare a Francisca por que no lo había aclarado antes.

- Pues vera profesora, el motivo es muy simple, si me permite explicarle. Cuando llego el momento de que Alex entrara a al colegio yo no quería separarme de él, por lo que mi madre tuvo que hablar con el director, y este acepto encantado recibirme antes de tiempo. Como Usted sabrá es una completa tontería que yo vuelva a repetir un curso cuando, incluso, yo fui quien mejor notas obtuvo, ¿No cree Usted?- Con mi cara de No-mato-ni-una-mosca y mi voz de Soy-mas-buena-que-un-santo se que ella no podrá objetar nada.

-Claro, claro. Pues estuve revisando su carta de recomendación y su lista de notas, debo decir que me ha dejado sorprendida, también usted Señor Cinstit. Por lo que he considerado la opción de darles el importante cargo de premios anuales, pero el problema es que yo ya tenía a los dos candidatos.- ¿Premio anual? No es que eso me importe, pero no puedo ignorar los privilegios que obtendría.- Así que he decidido hacer una excepción y, en vez de tener dos premios anuales, serán cuatro.

- Es todo un honor profesora McGonagall, no se preocupe… no la defraudaremos.- Le lance una mirada fulminante a Alex, yo no había prometido nada, así que no cumpliré nada.

Luego de que la profesora nos explicara algunas cosas nos retiramos. Apenas salimos nos pusimos a buscar un compartimiento vació, como nos habían citado una hora antes de que el tren partiera y no habíamos tenido el tiempo suficiente para reservar uno.

- Este va a ser un año muy interesante ¿No pequeña?- Alex se dio vuelta justo en la ultima palabra, seguramente para ver mi expresión. Se podría decir que no soy el tipo de chicas a las que les gusta colocar-recibir sobrenombres, pero… viniendo de el podría hacer una excepción ¿No?

- Entra ya Alex.- Le dije "impaciente". Alexander me dirigió una de sus miradas de perrito y un adorable pucherito. Yo, como siempre, aparente que estas miradas no tienen efecto en mí y él, como siempre, aparento que no tenia idea de lo que había causado en mí.

Acomodamos nuestros baúles y nos sentamos. Aun faltaba para llegar a Hogwarts, por lo que me acomode en el asiento y me puse los auriculares de mi Ipod. La música me relaja… y yo necesariamente necesito estar relajada, relajada para no matar al primer idiota que se me cruce por delante, relajada para no explotar y dejar de lado mí mascara de frialdad e indiferencia. Claro que nadie sabe por que yo adoro escuchar música (la cual, generalmente consiste en notas o muy tristes, o muy violentas), y por supuesto nunca lo sabrán.

Supongo que me habré quedado dormida escuchando música, ya que cuando abrí los ojos vi a Alex sosteniendo su baúl y el mío mientras hacia malabares para sostener también mi mochila. Realmente me hubiese gustado tener una cámara fotográfica.

- Déjame que te ayudo Baka.- Estire mis brazos, acomode mi ropa y mi cabello, y luego de ver que la irritación en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes incrementaba decidí ayudarle. Cogí mi mochila y salí del compartimiento. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar del tren choque con algo o alguien.

- Disculpa ¿Te puedes correr?- Cuando recién despierto no lo hago de buen humor, y esta no es la excepción. Levante mi mirada para ver a quien choque y por poco me quedo de piedra. Y yo que pensaba que mi estadía en Hogwarts iba a ser agradable.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y hablarme a mí de esa forma?- Pansy Parkinson es la persona mas desagradable, superficial, hueca y zorra de todo el mundo mágico.

- Alguien que tiene suficiente cerebro como para saber que, usar minifalda en esta estación del año es una estupidez(*).- Si su madre no hubiese sido amiga de la mía ya le habría lanzado un Crucio.

- Te crees superior a mí…- Y por suerte se callo la boca, mire la causa de su silencio. Un chico extremadamente guapo le tomo el brazo y le lanzo una mirada fulminante, luego se volteo hacia mí y me dedico, creo, una sonrisa matadora. Le iba a corresponder el gesto cuando Alex apareció a mi lado y me galo hacia un carruaje. No me había dado cuenta de que mientras discutía con Parkinson me había bajado del tren.

- ¿Puedes creer lo fácil que se arruina el día de una persona?, Parkinson el D-E-T-E-S-T-A-B-L-E.- Deletree cada letra, y mi "querido" amigo de ojos verdes sonrió con burla. Parkinson me las pagara, aunque primero tengo que investigar a aquel hermoso chico de ojos grises como mercurio y sonrisa matadora.

- Es solo que tú eres algo irritable, relájate y prepárate que falta poco ya para que lleguemos a Hogwarts.

Cuando por fin divise el enorme castillo sentí un pequeño revoltijo en el estomago y no es que yo sea muy emocional… pero soy humana y existen las excepciones. Y no fue si no hasta ahora que recordé algo que nos había dicho McGonagall: _"Por lo general los niños de primer año son conducidos desde la estación a Hogwarts por el lago, para luego entrar al castillo y dirigirse a el gran comedor para la selección. Como ustedes son nuevos y tienen que presentarse ante el Sombrero Seleccionador les recomiendo que apenas se bajen del carruaje se reúnan con los de primero al final de la fila. Solo síganlos y cuando mencionen sus nombres pasen adelante. No se preocupen por sus baúles que estos estarán a los pies de su camas apenas entren a su habitación…"._

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo Alex bajo primero para ayudarme luego a mí, le pase nuestros baúles y me coloque mi mochila en la espalda, le tendí mi mano a Alexander para que la tomara y me ayudara a bajar. Nos reunimos con los pequeños de primero y nos situamos al final de la fila como nos lo había indicado McGonagall. Entrar a un nuevo colegio es muy emocionante, si exceptuamos que Parkinson esta aquí también, además de que es una oportunidad casi única. Obvio yo no vengo principalmente a divertirme o algo así, tengo mi lista de prioridades muy clara y el primer punto en mi lista es: _Encontrar a mí…_

- Estate atenta que ya quedan pocos niños y nosotros somos los últimos, no querrás pasar una vergüenza ¿Verdad?- Me susurro disimuladamente en el oído Alex. Nota mental: No ponerme a pensar en cosas importantes cuando estoy haciendo otras cosas importantes. Luego le agradeceré a Alex, en mi maleta escondí algunos caramelos de esos que tanto le gustan.

- Alexander Cinstit.- Le dirigí una mirada de apoyo y gesticule con mis labios un "suerte" mientras el avanzaba hacia el gran sombrero. Se demoro un poco en decidir pero cuando lo hizo lanzo un vigoroso _Gryffindor_. Por tanto yo era la última y como prefiero estar en anonimato decidí interrumpir antes de que digieran mi nombre completo.

- D…- Momento de intervenir. Camine los pasos que me faltaban para llegar al pequeño banquito de madera y me senté.

**- **Wo! Esto si que esta difícil… Tienes mucha valentía, eres muy inteligente y sabia a pesar de tu corta edad. Pero en ti sobresale el deseo de conseguir algo, ambición.- Susurro el Sombrero, esto es realmente molesto odio que me analicen, que sepan que siento o pienso.

- Esta decidido tu casa será **Slytherin**.- Grito la ultima palabra para que todos le oyeran. La mesa que estaba adornada con Verde estallo en aplausos así que supongo que esa es mi nueva casa. Y ¡oh! Perfecto Parkinson también esta hay.

* * *

***: Pues veran aqui en septiembre, que es cuando entran a Hogwarts, es invierno (recuerden que entran el 1 de septiembre y el cambio de estacion es mas adelante) y se supone que alla es Verano/Otoño por lo que decidi adaptarlo un poquitico para no complicarme tanto yo y de esta forma hacer mas facil la lectura.**

Este es mi primer Fic que hago completamente sola haci que espero me compredan y tambien acepto criticas, tomatasos y felicitaciones. Me gustaria que cualquier duda que tengan o aporte me lo hagan saber.

Este capitulo originalmente es mas largo, pero decidi cortarlo y dejarlo en dos partes... La proxima parte es Hermione`s Pov. Debo decir que esta historia sera 100% Dramione, con un poco de Harry/Ginny y mucho mas de Alexander/Daniela. oH! y otra cosa me gustaria que dejaran su opinio sobre los nuevos personajes, se que al principio puede parecer que se trata solo sobre ellos pero es que ellos son los que dan el paso para el Dramione.

Espero sus **reviews** y ya no me a largo mas.


End file.
